What Is Love
by kenziestar
Summary: Sad and depressed Arizona does somethig unexplainable. Not the best summary but its something.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Calzona fanfic so please be gental! I know its short just an idea thats been floating in my head.**_

 _ **disclamier:I own nothing, it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC NOT me.**_

* * *

"Okay Sofia is bathed and down for the night. So now it's your turn to shower and then we can get some cuddle time. I thought you already took your pills." I say as I notice the bottle of pills in Arizona's hand.

"I can't do this anymore Callie. I'm done trying and dying every. Single. Time." Arizona says as she runs her hands through her hair as she sits up against the head of the bed.

"Wh-what? Wait, Arizona please let's talk about this for a minute!" I say taking a step toward the bed.

"No talking! I'm done. I've put you and Sofia through enough. I can't. I just can't, it hurts so much. To see the pain on Sofia's face because mommy can't play, and run with her anymore. And the exhaustion in your eyes after you put her to bed only to have to come and help your broken, crippled, and disgusting wife take a shower. I can't take one without your helping me, and it hurts me because I'm not used to being helped and having to be so depending on someone else just to pee!" She says as her voice starts to shake with unshed tears.

"That's what love is for Arizona."I say stepping closer to the bed.

"Please Callie. What is love? Tell me what love is." She says with tears falling down her face.

"Love gives us the energy to do what needs to be done. Love replaces the pain of everyday when I lay in bed next to you at night. Love gives us the strength to keep going when we feel like giving up Arizona! Can't you see that?!" I ask sitting on the bed next to her taking the bottle of pills out of her hand with little resistance on her part.

She stays quiet for awhile the only sound is her soft whimpers against my shoulder.

"Please don't leave me Callie! I can't do this without you. Ple-Please -I'm so messed up- please don't leave me. You are my rock. You keep me together. You can't leave me, please!"She cries in my ear and it breaks my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere Arizona I promise. As long as you promise never to leave me."I say pulling back to look her in her eyes.

"I promise. I love you so much Callie." She says burying her head in my neck.

"I love you too Arizona. But you know we have to talk about this at some point right?"

"I know just not tonight okay?"

"Okay."I say and kiss the side of her head and lay down with her in my arms, knowing morning will bring a discussion we both don't want to have but know we have to.


	2. The non-chapter

NOT AN UPDATE!

My computer was taken so I have to rewrite all the chapters I had ready to post. The next chapter will be up in the next few days. :)


	3. PERFECT

**It's short, sweet smutty and to the point have fun.**

 _ **NOPE**_

* * *

When I get up the next morning it is to a cold empty bed. Which is surprising seeing as Arizona can't get out of bed without assistance.

"Arizona?!" I call out, the response I receive nearly breaks my heart.

"Callie, help me please."Its so soft I'm sure if I wasn't expecting to hear a response I would have missed it. She is sitting on the the bathroom floor with her head resting on her knee.

"Oh my god, did you fall?!" I ask as I rush to her side.

"No, I was planning on trying to killing myself again so I rolled out of bed and crawled in here. But the problem came when I couldn't get up to the medicine cabinet to get the pills or the razors and I can't really drown myself in a stand up only shower." She says seeming very serious.

"You said we would talk about-"

"I have to go Callie." She says looking me straight in my eyes.

"No you don't. You are not going anywhere, you are going to stay right here with Sofia and I. I am going to be by your side through all of this until I take my last breath."

"That was a really nice speech Callie, really it was. But I was joking about the suicide. But I still have to go to the bathroom really bad so could you help me up please?"Well now I just feel stupid. Once she is sitting on the toilet she looks up at me.

"What?"

"You're not really going to be by my side through THIS are you Callie?"

"Uh.. No. No I...um I will be right outside the door if you need me okay?"

"Of course I know that. I love Calliope" She says with a smile.

"I love you too, Arizona." I say as I close the door.

Five minutes later we are sitting at the table facing each other.

"Calliope, I don't know what got into me last night. I worked so hard to get you back when I came home from Africa. And I love you and Sofia so much it hurts sometimes. And I promise that I wont ever let that happen again. And if it does I want you slap me. I'm not joking. I mean I want you to slap the thoughts straight from my mind okay? Can you do that for me?"She asks holding out her hands for me to grab.

"Yes. I can do that. Just don't make me have to. I love you. And so far every one I have loved has died or cheated on me. George did both, but that's a whole different conversation for a different time."I say and she lets out the most beautiful laugh.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love your eyes. I love the way you roll around with Sofia in your lap making her laugh. I love the way you care about your patients. I love the glow you get when your happy. I love how soft your lips get after you have been crying. I love everything about you Arizona."I reach over and grab her hands just as Sofia comes in the room and climbs in Arizona's lap.

"Zooms, Mommy zooms."She says putting her hands on Arizona's that is on her chair controller trying to make it move.

"Show mama what I taught you first."

"Buenos días mamá."

"You taught her Spanish!"

"No I had google teach her."

"I will kill the person that taught you sarcasm."I say and we both laugh.

"Zooms now pees mommy?"

"Okay Sof." She says and backs away from the table with Sofia giggling the whole. And it's at this moment I know everything will be absolutely perfect.


End file.
